Simple downfall
by passionrulesme
Summary: Kurt though he had everything he could ever want On the other hand, fate had other ideas when an unknown tormentor comes into his life. Rated M for later chapters just to be safe. Fluff at start and gradually gets more angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter is short, they will get longer but this was the perfect place to leave off, thanks for reading :) x**

Kurt really couldn't be happier. He had a beautiful boyfriend, lots of friends and a bright future lay out ahead of him. With nationals a couple of weeks away Kurt had never been so excited for the future. Usually, Kurt hated having to wake up to a new day. New day, same old beatings and tormentors. However things had changed, the one he once called his enemy and main tormentor had transferred to another school and he never had to see him again, he had loving friends who truly cared for his safety and well being and he had a boyfriend whom he loved with his entire heart and soul.

It was just another day in the jungle like corridors of Mckinley. Kurt was gathering his books for the remaining period of the day.

"So word on the street is that one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will ace his NYADA audition and will soon be on his way to the bright lights of New York city, like he has always dreamed of" A voice from behind his locker door said cheerfully. Kurt shut his locker door to reveal his boyfriend Blaine, leant against the next locker with a smug smile on his face. If only Blaine knew what he did to Kurt, his stomach did flips, he began to stutter, his breathing increased and his heart began to beat a mile per minute.

"Oh stop it you, I don't deserve you" Kurt said, smiling as he walked away to geometry with the one he loved. Blaine stretched his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they sauntered down the corridor. It was nice to be able to do this without fear of judgement. Yes, Kurt did get the occasional comment or dirty look but with Blaine by his side he couldn't care less. Besides, with Karofsky gone and people like Finn and Puck who've got his back the jocks seemed all the less scary. If something did kick off, he knew that Blaine would always be there for him like he would be for Blaine.

"Well even if you don't deserve me, I'm not going away for a loooong time so get use to it" Blaine joked as his kissed the side of Kurt's forehead, both giggling at how corny and cheesy Blaine was. Kurt stopped Blaine in the middle of the corridor and held his hand in front of him.

"I love you, I hope you know that" Kurt said with a smile cracking on his smooth, porcelain skin.

"The feeling is mutual beautiful" Blaine also smiled and pulled Kurt closer for one final kiss before the bell went for final period and they went their separate ways. Blaine never failed to pout Kurt in a good mood no matter what the dilemma or scenario was.

Geometry always went slow, especially on a Wednesday since it was the last period of the day and he was dying to see the beautiful boy he was proud to call his boyfriend again. Eventually the bell rang and Kurt practically ran to the school gates where he and Blaine had planned to meet up after school so they could talk for a little while. It may not have been long but as Kurt saw it every moment counted.

"Hey babe" Blaine said as he leant against the schools gates. His face instantly perked up as he saw Kurt storm through the giant main entrance doors. Kurt said nothing; just smiled and went over to meet his lips with his boyfriends which I think we can all agree is better than a simple, overused hello. They held hands as they strolled through the parking lot, crowded with cars.

"Where's your SUV?" Blaine asked, looking around for a big, black car.

"Well a little birdie told me that one Blaine Warbler Anderson hates walking home alone so I now vow to do my bit for the environment and my boyfriend and walk home with you" Kurt said as he tapped Blaine's nose on the last word. Blaine chuckled as he put his arms around his boyfriends and squeezed him tight.

"You're so adorable it's unbearable!" Blaine said in reply, both of them smiling uncontrollably. They walked home hand in hand and talked about their day like an old but happy married couple. When the time came for them to separate they kissed goodbye and Blaine went to his house. Kurt lived a few streets away so he had to continue walking. It took Kurt a few minutes to adjust to the fact Blaine's hand wasn't there to hold, that reason enough made him never want to leave Blaine's side.

However Kurt's mood was too high, the memories of Blaine were enough to keep a smile on his face. Before he knew it, he was on the ground. Someone had shoved him and he landed on the rough concrete. He looked up, his vision dazed and blurry to see a tall silhouette walking away. He just assumed he didn't know them and they were in a hurry, a little thing like that was never going to spoil his mood. He got up, brushed himself off and continued walking, the silhouette out of sight.

Little did he know that the silhouette was soon to be his worst nightmare, his biggest enemy and his own personal gateway to hell...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kurt decided to walk to school since he asked his dad to take a look at a dodgy wing mirror on his car. At that exact same spot as yesterday someone barged past him. He stumbled however he didn't fall. He could see it was a tall, slender man with light brown, flat hair. He walked straight down the road.

"Excuse me!" Kurt yelled to him in a sarcastic tone. He knew he made a mistake when the boy paused and turned around. He looked pretty normal. Soft, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He walked until he was about five meters away from Kurt.

"Say hi to Blaine for me..." he said before smiling and turning back around to walk away. That one comment got Kurt's mind racing. How did he know Blaine? Why hadn't Kurt seen him before? How did he know Blaine? After a few more minutes of walking he saw Blaine ahead. Reluctant at first he called his name and caught Blaine's attention.

"Oh hey babes" Blaine said as he turned around and stopped walking, giving his boyfriend chance to catch up to him. He planted a kiss on Kurt's lips and they walked up to school together. Kurt wanted to ask him about that boy but he just figured it was one of Blaine's old friends so he let it slide. School went as slow as always with the exception of when Blaine was around. Blaine had to stay behind to catch up on some lessons he missed so Kurt had to walk home alone. As he was walking down that very same street there he was again. Kurt looked to the floor to try and avoid him but he failed.

"Where's your "boyfriend" today Hummel?" the boy questioned as he walked up the street. Kurt looked up to him, only a couple of feet away.

"How do you know my name? And he's still at school catching up on work, what's it to you?" Kurt questioned as they both stopped a couple of meters away from each other.

"You sure he's doing work? I'm sure he's told you he couldn't see you because he had to study right?" Kurt nodded, worry and dread beginning to appear on his face.

"You're so naive" he said as he began to walk away. Kurt turned around and began to walk after him.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! What the hell are you talking about?" the man stopped in his tracks and turned around to Kurt.

"You really want to know? I mean, I would tell you but it's so overwhelmingly mean I don't even know if I could tell you"

Kurt was so confused; nothing made sense with this man.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Kurt was so frustrated with this man.

"I'm talking about Blaine you idiot. You think you're his world? His everything?" The man scoffed.

"If you only heard what he said about you in private? He can't stand you; he calls you frigid, annoying, whiney, selfish and bitchy. They're not even the worst."

Kurt was in denial, no way would Blaine say that about him.

"That's not true. Blaine loves me, why should I believe you anyway? I don't even know you"

"Why don't you even ask him? Actually, don't ask him. He told me that if you found out about this he would just finish with you because it would save him the job of telling you. I probably shouldn't have even told you..."

The man turned around and walked away; if Kurt wasn't worried then he was now. Kurt did the only thing he knew. He ran. He ran all the way to his house and all the way to his room, ignoring his dad and Carol. He went straight up to his room and sat on his bed, trying to think of what to do. He was panicking, hyperventilating and imagining life without Blaine which he hated.

He was clueless of what to do. What could he do? If he asked Blaine there was a chance he would lose him forever and if he didn't he was just putting himself through hell.

Another day rose and Kurt woke feeling a little better after a good night's sleep. He got up and decided to walk to school once again and there he was. Exact same spot was the man. Kurt looked to the floor, again trying to avoid him but again failed.

"So did you ask him?" Kurt didn't respond and just kept walking not even giving the man the satisfaction of eye contact.

"You can walk away from me but you can't walk away from the truth Hummel!" The man shouted. At this point all Kurt wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry away all his fears and woes. He got to school and tried to avoid Blaine but he saw him and went to talk as Kurt was getting his books from his locker. The things running through his head were wild as soon as he saw Blaine, looking for any irregularities on Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, I didn't see you this morning" Blaine tried to kiss Kurt's lips but he turned his head, letting Blaine plant the kiss on the side of his head.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a little off" Blaine asked, leaning into his boyfriends face. Kurt just nodded and proceeded to close his locker and walk away. Blaine wasn't going to let it slide so easily. He ran after Kurt, dodging everything in his path to catch up to Kurt.

"What's wrong? Don't bother denying it, there's something wrong and I'm concerned" Blaine said, catching up to his boyfriend. Kurt was still looking to the floor.

"I'm fine" Kurt mumbled, barely audible. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder and stopped him in the middle of the corridor. Kurt was still trying to avoid Blaine's gaze so Blaine put his hand to his cheek and pulled his face to looking at him.

"Look at me Kurt. I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong" Just as Kurt began to open his mouth the bell rang and Kurt walked away from his boyfriend. He had to go to the bathroom first to make sure it looked like he hadn't been crying.

When lunch came, Blaine found Kurt as soon as he could so he couldn't escape him and so maybe he could tell him what was wrong. They got lunch and both sat down together at a table in the corner, isolated from everyone else. He grabbed his hand while he was eating and held tight.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong?" Kurt's eyes were focused on the food, he tried to retrieve his hand from Blaine but there was no way that was happening.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all" Kurt lied. He hated lying to Blaine but he saw no other option.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything?" It killed Blaine to know Kurt, his first and in his opinion, only love couldn't even be honest with.

"Stop it, you're hurting my wrist" Blaine pulled back his hand as soon as he registered what he was doing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. A-are you hurt?" Kurt nodded then just simply got up and left. Blaine was so frustrated with himself, he promised himself he would never hurt Kurt and he was nearly over the edge...


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend finally came and Kurt felt half safe since he wasn't going to see his new tormentor for two days. The day went by pretty quickly, it was a lazy Saturday and Kurt figured he had earned a day of relaxing. Usually, Kurt's weekends would be spent with Blaine but since Blaine knew Kurt was feeling a bit off they both opted for texting instead. They hadn't said much and Kurt still hadn't asked Blaine about the man and Kurt still hadn't told Blaine what was wrong. They stopped texting at around seven in the afternoon when Blaine had to go out. About an hour later Kurt received a text from an unknown number.

"So you still haven't asked Blaine I see?" The message read, Kurt instantly recognizing who it was.

"What the actual hell? How did you get my number?" Kurt replied. He was genuinely terrified at what else he knew about him.

"I just took it from Blaine's phone. And by the way, the name's Mark" At least Kurt was finally getting somewhere with this guy.

"How did you get a hold of Blaine's phone?" Kurt asked, hoping the answer would just be simple and straight to the point.

"Well since you're such a "Frigid son of a bitch" Blaine's getting it anywhere he can. That's right Hummel, every second he's not with you, he's with me" Kurt had to sit down when he read that, surely there was no way that was true?

"That's not true. I'm not frigid and Blaine loves me!" Kurt's breathing rate increased rapidly and his vision became blurry as his eyes began to fill with tears. What if he was right? He did manage to get his number after all.

"It's all a big show Kurt. He doesn't love you, far from it. Yesterday he text me saying "I have no idea how much longer I can stand that douche! He is so annoying and self centered!" mean right?

"Wait, if he really didn't care about me why doesn't he just finish with me?"

"Because he knows how melodramatic and over the top you are and he thought you would do something like kill yourself. Of course he's said he doesn't care if you kill yourself but when they're looking for someone to blame the finger will point to him" Kurt couldn't believe what he was reading. Scrap that, he didn't know whether to believe what he was reading, was this really Blaine?

"So I just wanted to drop you a text telling you how amazing your boyfriend is in bed"

Kurt died a little inside after reading that. The thought of someone else doing "those things" to his Blaine sent him over the edge. He just saw red and threw his phone at the wall, smashing the screen into a billion tiny pieces, just like his heart. He fell to the bed in a flood of tears. Screaming and sobbing into his pillow, he tried to forget everything he read. His world was crushing and falling in around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. About ten minutes later he heard a knock at his bedroom door. All his energy had been released through the screaming and his tears so he just laid there and did nothing. He heard the door creek open but didn't move an inch.

"Hey, you okay?" He recognized the voice to be Finn's.

"Go away Finn!" Kurt yelled into his pillow.

"I heard a bang a-"

"Get lost Finn" Kurt threw a pillow his way however he shut the door in time and it hit the wooden frame of the door. Kurt threw his head back on the pillows on the bed and continued crying. Almost instantly, he heard another knock at his door. He sat up and sat towards the door.

"Go away Finn!" Kurt screamed towards the door, the tears still coming thick and fast. The door began to open to reveal Kurt's dad Burt.

"You okay kiddo?" Burt said, poking his head around the door to see Kurt sat on the bed, face red and eyes puffy and full of tears and sadness.

"Oh, yeah dad" Kurt sniffled as his dad began to make his way into his room.

"Well you don't look okay. What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head as his dad in response.

"Come on, you can tell your old man. Or would you prefer talking to Carol?" Kurt shook his head once again, trying to hold back the tears in front of his dad. Burt peeped over to the other side of Kurt's bed to see Kurt's phone on the phone, glass smashed. He leant over to pick it up.

"What happened here?" Burt asked, looking to Kurt to shine some light on the situation.

"I dropped it, sorry. It'll be fine" Kurt mumbled as he took the phone off his dad and began to brush it down.

"Are you being bullied again? Cause if you are I'll be straight up to that school, you watch me"

"No, no dad it's not that" Kurt wiped his eyes free of tears once again

"Well what the hell is it then? Cause we're all worried sick about you? Finn told me you've just become violent whatever that means, I've had Blaine calling up asking how you are so how are you?" Kurt took a deep breath then looked his dad in the eye, something he hadn't done to anyone in a long time.

"Do I look okay?" Burt analysed every detail of Kurt though he didn't need to, to know that he wasn't okay.

"No. You don't. I'm sorry to say this Kurt but you look a mess. So tell me what's wrong? Because frankly Kurt this is killing me. You're making the little hair I have left fall out" Kurt giggle briefly as Burt took his cap off and pointed to the shining bald spot on his head.

"There's nothing you can do dad, I'll just have to struggle through. Thanks for your concern but you're wasting your time" Kurt flashed a smile Burt's way then looked to the floor.

"You sure?" Kurt nodded and sniffled.

"You let me know if there's anything I can do, yeah." Kurt nodded as Burt said. He stood up and took a couple of steps towards the door of Kurt's room.

"You sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Burt asked as he was about to walk out

"Yes, I'm sure dad. Close the door behind you" Burt smiled as he left the room, closing the door to Kurt's instructions. Kurt let out an almighty sigh, was this what he pictured when he started dating Blaine...?


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt received a few more texts from Mark that night, all of them absolutely terrible and reminding him how much Blaine can't stand him and how he can't ask him the one question that he was dying to know. He wanted to ask Blaine but he was scared that he would be offended that he thought he would ever do such a thing if he wasn't cheating on him and he didn't want to lose him. The texts were gradually getting worse and worse, up to the point where Mark had even offered to show Kurt pictures of them together but he turned down his offer. His Sunday morning snooze was interrupted by a phone call from Blaine.

"Hi babe, are you doing anything today?" Still half asleep, Kurt tried to take in what Blaine was saying.

"I don't know, why?" Kurt responded drowsily.

"I just wondered if you wanted to come over, I haven't really seen much of you and we've barely talked at all" Blaine's voice began to crack at the end of that sentence. Kurt was hesitant at first to say yes but then he remember Mark saying that Blaine thought Kurt was frigid. Even if Blaine's intentions weren't to have sex Kurt could soon change that.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes" Kurt didn't even give Blaine a chance to respond and hung up. Rushing to get ready, Kurt grabbed whatever clothes he thought looked best without even wanting a second opinion and was out the door like a flash, ignoring everyone else in the house. It didn't take long to get to Blaine's. Kurt took the car just in case he had another run in with Mark. Blaine was waiting for Kurt on the drive way which was unusual since Kurt could usually just walk straight in; it was almost like his second home. As he stepped out of his car, Kurt looked around to see if Mark was there but there was no sign of him so Kurt walked straight up to Blaine.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine said enthusiastically while planting a kiss on his boyfriends cheek. Kurt remained silent as Blaine grabbed his hand and led him inside. Kurt sat down on the couch as Blaine sat beside him and began cuddling up to him, like old times.

Minutes past and the couple stayed silent as the TV played. It was playing to itself, Blaine was trying to figure out what was wrong with Kurt and Kurt was trying to figure out what to say to Blaine.

"So, are your parent's out?" Kurt asked even though it was blatantly obvious they were both home alone.

"Yeah, they're both working. Why?" Blaine looked down to Kurt confused. Kurt said nothing, just grabbed Blaine's hand and led him up the stairs to Blaine's room. Kurt shut the door as Blaine sat on his bed and Kurt sat beside him, beginning to kiss him. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Kurt I'm confused, you're not talking to me and now you're shutting us in my bedroom"

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" Kurt tried to force a smile as he kissed Blaine once again. They both lay down on Blaine's bed and began to make out. It was hot, passionate and erotic. Well, usually it was however with everything that had been going on Kurt was terrified Blaine was going to moan someone else's name. The thought of Blaine doing this with someone else took over Kurt's mind. He let out a slight sob by accident and Blaine pulled away from the kiss.

"Kurt, are you crying?" Blaine could see Kurt's eyes watery and red as Kurt bounced off the bed.

"Did I hurt you? Or are we going too fast? I know we've done it before but don't feel like you have to do it again?" Blaine got up off the bed too and tried to take Kurt's hand but it slipped away and Kurt ran out of the door to his car. Blaine was left speechless, nothing like that had ever happened before and Kurt had never acted this. Thinking he had ruined everything with Blaine, Kurt drove as fast as he could but was forced to pull over because his vision became blurred thanks to the endless amounts of tears. His head hit the steering wheel and yelled at himself and sob, tears spilling over and hitting then steering wheel. His forehead hit the top of the steering wheel as more sobs escaped his mouth and bounced off the interior of the car. He didn't know how much longer he could go on, he was crumbling right before everyone and he couldn't even tell anyone why. After a couple of minutes to compose himself, he drove the rest of the way home. No one was home so he just went straight into the living room and fell onto the couch and sobbed into one of the cushions.

"Everything okay?" Kurt's head darted round to see Blaine stood in the doorway to the lounge.

"B-Blaine, how did you get here?"

"I drove to your house after you left but you weren't in yet so I parked down the road and waited for your" Blaine went over and perched himself on the couch alongside Kurt. Blaine took Kurt's soft hand in his and looked deep into Kurt's eyes, almost like he was staring straight into Kurt's soul.

"Tell me what's wrong Kurt? Don't you dare say nothing is wrong or everything's fine because I know it's not, ignoring my calls, not hanging out with me, crying in class when you thought no one was looking, I saw it all. And frankly Kurt it's killing me..." Tears lazily rolled down Blaine's eyes. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone to wipe away a tear.

Did he finally have the much needed courage to ask Blaine about it or would he just continue living the lie?


End file.
